primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Angry Birds (New World Episode 1.4)
Angry Birds is the fourth episode of the first season of the Canadian Primeval spin-off show, Primeval: New World. Summary "Evan and Dylan are taken hostage by two drug dealers while investigating an Anomaly in a vintage train yard."http://primevalnewworld.com/episodes.php#4 Full synopsis As shown from its P.O.V., an unseen animal comes across an Anomaly in a prehistoric forest and goes through, coming out in an old parking lot. In a small room at the same location, filled with marijuana hangs, two men, Skeezer and Blake, are working on the marijuana. Skeezer is unsure that the marijuana should be delivered at this time as it is not mature yet, but Blake has Skeezer get two bags of it ready anyway. Skeezer then fills two plastc bags with marijuana bud, and once done he and Blake give the marijuana bud to their motorcyclist courier, who drives off with it to deliver the marijuana to their boss. Skeezer and Blake are then about to return to the marijuana crop when they hear a squawk from nearby. They head into the covered train where the marijuana crop is located, and - armed with Blake's gun and a plank of wood - Blake and Skeezer head towards the source of the noises in the crop. There, the two shocked men find a baby, ostrich-like bird eating Skeezer's cheese puffs. Meanwhile, the drug courier is speeding down a country road when a vicious, man-sized version of the baby bird runs up behind his bike and forces it off the road. At the Tank, Toby is trying to persuade Evan to let her analyse an Anomaly in the field, but Evan is moving around the area too fast for Toby to keep up. Toby ends up admitting that she actually just wants to be able to see an Anomaly in person, and Evan is happy that she has finally admitted to this. Evan and Toby then visit Dylan in her new office, and Dylan shows them wildlife tasers, designed for taking down rhinos, which she has brought for use against creatures. An Anomaly alert then goes off, and Evan and Dylan rush out with the tasers to contain the incursion, while Toby waits for Mac under Evan's instructions. As Evan and Dylan are preparing to leave for the Anomaly site, outside they meet Ange, who is furious at Evan as he has an important meeting today which he once again blows off. When Ange tries to convince Evan that he will get himself killed if he goes to the Anomaly site, Dylan offers to go alone, but Evan refuses and heads off with Dylan anyway. Back on the drug train, Blake and Skeezer are in their own makeshift quarters, and Skeezer is throwing food to the bird (which he has named Leggy) while a less interested Blake plays a video game. When Blake waves a drumstick in front of the bird, it suddenly snaps aggressively at Skeezer's hand and eats the joint that Skeezer was smoking. A fearful Blake then orders Skeezer to put the bird away. Mac arrives at the Tank and Toby fills him in on the Anomaly incursion, while getting supplies ready. Mac is surprised upon learning that Toby will be coming with him on this incursion (joking warning her that he won't be able to watch her bum while working in the field). Meanwhile, Evan and Dylan arrive at the train yard, and Evan worries that the overhead wiring in the area will interfere with the Anomaly trackers. The two then climb over the fences and into the area, though they then share a flirting glance before heading into the Anomaly site. Evan and Dylan soon reach the train yard, and while talking about the area's aborted development into a museum and their cooking skills, they accidentally set off an alarm which alerts Blake and Skeezer to the presence of intruders. Dylan notices wires leading into the drug train, and she and Evan follow them into the marijuana crop. Evan feels that the drugs are not their concern, but Skeezer and Blake then arrive with weapons drawn and catch Dylan and Evan before the latter two can leave. Blake and Skeezer take away Evan and Dylan's phones and weapons, and Evan tries to convince the former two that he and Dylan are with predator control, but the two drug growers don't believe him. Elsewhere, Mac and Toby are driving on a country road to the train yard. Mac assures Toby that he knows the area from a previous rock-climbing experience there, but Toby is still worried about Mac's driving due to the fact that Mac doesn't watch the road. Suddenly, the giant version of the bird runs out in front of the vehicle, smashing it. As Mac runs out to search for it, Toby tries to call Evan but can't reach him, as Blake and Skeezer have taken his and Dylan's phones. Toby and Mac both leave the damaged vehicle to search for the bird. A fearful Toby notes that the bird had blood on its beak and therefore has already attacked someone. The two then track down the skid-marks left from the drug courier's motorcycle when he was attacked by the bird earlier, and find the crashed bike and the small, dismembered remains of the courier in the woods off the road. Mac and Toby then return to the vehicle to find Evan and Dylan. Back at the Tank, Ange is on the phone with the client that Evan was supposed to meet, and the client cancels their contract with Cross Photonics because of Evan's absence. An upset Ange then tries to stuff the entire folder into the shredder, only for it to get stuck. Back at the train yard, Blake and Skeezer take Evan and Dylan to their den aboard an old train cart in a warehouse. When Dylan mentions that she and Evan are looking for unusual animals, Skeezer and Blake exchange looks; and in doing so, tip Dylan off that they know something. They mention finding Leggy, and Skeezer shows the young bird, whom he is keeping in a cardboard box, to Dylan and Evan. At the Tank, Ange meets Lieutenant Ken Leeds and talks with him about the numerous meetings between Leeds and Evan, which they arranged but which Evan never turned up at. Leeds recognises that it must be hard for Cross Photonics with Evan paying it little attention due to his Anomaly-hunting, and offers to send defence contracts in the company's direction. However, Ange instead wants the government to take over the Anomaly operation from Cross Photonics' Special Projects Group, and offers Leeds a Cross Photonics pass so that he can find Evan at the Tank; but Leeds instead wants to meet Evan in the field. At Blake and Skeezer's den, Dylan recognises Leggy as Titanis walleri, a deadly species of Terror Bird. Blake is worried that any adult Terror Birds may eat the entire marijuana crop if they share Leggy's liking for the pot, and so accepts Evan's offer to let the latter go and find the other Birds; however, while Evan is allowed to go and stop the other Terror Birds, Dylan is forced to stay at the den with Skeezer and Blake as a bargaining chip. An unarmed Evan then heads out into the maze of trains in search of the adult Terror Bird, which is already hunting him. He picks a piece of rebar up off the ground to defend himself with, and continues searching for the Bird. Mac and Toby arrive at Evan and Dylan's empty car by the train yard, but they find the car empty, so Toby decides to go off and find the Anomaly. Toby heads off after the Anomaly signal with a tranquiliser rifle, and a concerned Mac follows. Back in the den, Dylan is trying to convince Blake and Skeezer to let her go, but Blake is already talking about disposing of her body, to Skeezer's horror. The two drug dealers quickly begin arguing about Blake's threats to kill, with Dylan caught between them. Outside the den train, Evan is cautiously still searching for the Terror Bird in the maze of trains. Meanwhile, Mac and Toby arrive outside the warehouse that contains the maze of train carts, scanning for the Anomaly. Mac decides to check out the warehouse, and tells Toby to wait where she is until he returns; but instead, Toby resumes searching for the Anomaly once Mac is gone. Inside the warehouse, Evan is still searching for the Terror Bird amongst the train carts, when the Bird arrives and chases him through the cart maze. When Evan and the pursuing Terror Bird run by the train cart where Blake and Skeezer's den is located, Dylan, seeing from the den the Bird chasing Evan, tries to go out to help him but Blake refuses to let her leave. Leeds arrives and enters the warehouse, just as Evan and the pursuing Terror Bird reach him. The Bird then begins chasing after Leeds, until he escapes the Bird's pursuit through the gap between two joined train carts. While the Bird is trying to get through the gap to Leeds and Evan, it manages to cut open Evan's leg and injure him. Mac then arrives and starts firing numerous tranquilisers at the Terror Bird until it collapses. Back at the den, when Blake hears Mac and Leeds, he accuses Dylan of having brought others and threatens to kill her. Back at the others, Evan is worried that Mac may have killed the Terror Bird because of the numerous tranquilisers he used on it, when another Bird arrives and gives chase. The trio throw the rebar at the Bird in a failed attempt to slow it down, and escape into a nearby rail cart and seal themselves inside. The Bird begins trying to break the cart's door down, while inside the cart, Mac is searching for useful items and Leeds is treating Evan's leg wound. The trio begin to realise that they have no weapons left against the Terror Bird, and Mac that Toby is still out there. Nearby, Toby is sneaking through the maze of train carts as the Bird bangs on the cart door in the distance; she eventually heads into the luxurious-looking train cart where the den Blake and Dylan are at is located. Back in the den, Blake and Skeezer are still arguing over what to do with Dylan and whether or not Blake is the boss of Skeezer. The argument begins to intensify, until Toby enters the den and fires off a shot to get the two drug dealers' attention. When Toby convinces Skeezer to lower his weapon, Blake is upset even further and tries to shoot Skeezer when Dylan tackles him. In the frenzied skirmish, Toby fires a tranquiliser dart, which accidentally hits Skeezer in the rear cheek and causes him to fall unconscious. While a gobstruck Blake is distracted, Dylan tries to grab Skeezer's gun, but Blake gets to it first. Dylan manages to convince Blake to let her go out to help Evan and the others, but Blake forces Toby to stay behind with him as a substitute hostage. At the train cart where Evan, Mac and Leeds are trapped, Leeds finishes bandaging Evan's leg up, then helps Mac search for weapons. Leeds finds some screwdrivers and suggests using them as darts against the Terror Bird, throwing one accurately at a wall like a dart to prove he can do this effectively. Outside the warehouse, Dylan finds the door nearest to the part of the building where the Terror Bird and the train cart where Evan, Mac and Leeds are trapped is located. However, the Bird and the cart are too near for Dylan to get in without being noticed by the Bird, so she instead returns to Blake and Skeezer's marijuana crop and takes her and Evan's taser and phone back. Meanwhile, Evan, Leeds and Mac are trying to come up with a plan to get past the Terror Bird, when Dylan calls Mac on the phone and the trio bring her up to speed on their situation. Dylan decides to go in and distract the Bird while Evan, Mac and Leeds flee the train cart; but as the trio hang up, the Terror Bird's banging on the cart's door stops. The group in the train cart begin looking out the train cart's windows trying to see where the Terror Bird went, when it suddenly starts smashing through one of the windows with its beak. The Bird then vanishes from sight again, and the trio hear it climb up onto the train cart's roof. Dylan charges her taser and heads into the warehouse, but only to find the Terror Bird has vanished again. Back inside the den, Leggy is growing increasingly upset, and Toby tries to calm the baby Terror Bird down in both English and Cantonese language (to Blake's awe). Toby also feels bad about tranquilising Skeezer and wants to help take care of Leggy in retribution. Soon, Blake decides he has had enough and flees the den. Blake exits into the train cart maze just a few metres away from where Dylan is, when the adult Terror Bird suddenly jumps down between the two and goes after Blake. Blake tries to shoot the Bird, and Dylan tries to use her taser on it, but to no avail, and the Bird catches Blake and begins to eat him alive. The rest of the team arrive and group together. They try to stay silent to avoid drawing the Terror Bird's attention as it eats Blake; but the door that the Bird was banging on when after Evan, Mac and Leeds then falls off its hinges, getting the Bird's attention and causing it to notice the nearby team. The team flee out of the warehouse from the Terror Bird, and try to hold the door shut to stop it following them out, as they try to work out how to get all three Birds back through the Anomaly. Toby and Leeds head off to find the Anomaly, while Evan, Mac and Dylan come up with a plan to capture the remaining Terror Bird. Mac, Dylan and Evan return to Blake and Skeezer's marijuana crop, where Evan and Dylan come up with an idea to lure the Bird into the crop, then burn the marijuana to turn the entire train cart into a hot box with which to knock the Bird out. Evan begins lighting marijuana plants and bud, while Dylan goes back outside to find the Terror Bird and lure it into the trap. Meanwhile, Toby and Leeds are searching among the train yard for the Anomaly, and Leeds pesters Toby into showing him how her Anomaly tracker works. The two subsequently find the Anomaly, and are stunned and amazed at its beautiful appearance. Outside the train cart where the marijuana crop is located, Dylan finds the Terror Bird and gets its attention, then runs off through the train carts towards the crop, with the Bird in hot pursuit. Once Dylan and the pursuing Terror Bird pass Mac, he leaves the cart and locks the door behind him. Dylan then runs across the smoke-filled cart containing the marijuana and escapes out the other end, and Evan seals the door behind her; trapping the Bird in the smoke-filled train cart, where it quickly passes out from the marijuana smoke. Later, back at the Tank, the entire team brief Ange on the events of the incursion, and mention that Leeds had all three Terror Birds (one of which is also mentioned as having died) sent back through the Anomaly. The team also mention that Leeds sent Leggy back through the Anomaly in the cardbord box, but Dylan assures him that the cardboard box's presence in the past will have no ripple effect, as it will decompose before the time of humans. Leeds assures the team that he will have the Anomaly site sealed off until the Anomaly closes, and will ensure that none of the paperwork affects Cross Photonics. Ange also notices that Mac is high from the marijuana smoke at the train yard incursion; and asks if Leeds can still get Cross Photonics contracts to make up for the contract they lost, to which Leeds agrees. Evan decides that his previous disinterest in and rejection of Leeds may have been wrong, and shakes his hand (but tells Leeds that this still doesn't make the two friends). Leeds then leaves as Ange brings up Evan's leg wound, which the latter has completely forgotten about. In the Tank's parking lot, Leeds gets to his car and checks on a wooden crate hidden in the car's trunk. Leggy is then seen inside the crate, revealing that Leeds lied about sending Leggy back through the Anomaly with the other creatures and has secretly kept the baby Terror Bird in the present for his own reasons. Cast *Niall Matter as Evan Cross *Sara Canning as Dylan Weir *Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell *Crystal Lowe as Toby Nance *Miranda Frigon as Angelika Finch *Geoff Gustafson as Lieutenant Ken Leeds *Kett Turton as Skeezer *Patrick Gilmore as Blake Appearances Characters *Blake *Skeezer *Leggy *Dylan Weir *Toby Nance *Evan Cross *Angelika Finch *Mac Rendell *Ken Leeds *Others Creatures *Terror Bird (Titanis walleri) Locations *Cenozoic forest *New Westminster **New Westminster train yard *Cross Photonics **The Tank *Burnaby Mountain Objects and technology *Cannabis *Wildlife tasers *Anomaly detector (SPG) Organisations *Cross Photonics **Special Projects Group *Canadian Army **Project Magnet Chronology *Ken Leeds' dialogue to Ange revealing the respective days which his three cancelled meetings with Evan were scheduled for would imply that this episode takes place sometime in the week after Thursday and before next Monday. References Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval: New World episodes